bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Kongu
Kongu was once a Le-Matoran, then became the Toa Inika of Air and is now the Toa Mahri of Air. Biography Matoran Metru Nui threatening Kongu]] On Metru Nui, Kongu worked as a chute monitor. He wore a bright bluish Green Ruru, replaced by a bright bluish green Miru later for undisclosed reasons (most likely because his mask broke when being transported to Mata Nui). After Vakama and the rest became Toa Metru, Nidhiki and Krekka forced the Le-Matoran to change the direction of a chute that three of the Toa Metru were in. Later, he was put in a Matoran Pod and was eventually awakened by the now Turaga of Mata Nui. Mata Nui Quest for the Masks During the time of the Matoran-Rahi War, Kongu was appointed commander of the Gukko Force of Le-Koro. He led Takua as a second on a Gukko bird into a hive of Nui-Rama to save several Le-Matoran and one Onu-Matoran, Taipu, who had been taken by the Nui-Rama. Kongu flew into the hive while Takua was frantically shooting bamboo Kanoka disks at the Nui-Rama onslaught. But once in, they were trapped with the others. Only the timely arrival of Onua saved them. Later, Kongu led the Gukko Force to the aid of the Chronicler's Company at the Kini-Nui. Bohrok Conflict When the Bohrok attacked Le-Koro, Kongu and Tamaru were the only ones who escaped. The two eventually met up with Takua, Nuparu, and the rest of the Boxor squad and lead them to retake Le-Koro and freed the captured Le-Matoran. Mask of Light Kongu and Tamaru were chosen for the Le-Koro Kolhii Team, but they lost to Ta-Koro. He still led the Gukko Force, but stayed behind to practice Kolhii while they were on patrol around Le-Wahi. After Takanuva defeated Teridax, he and the other Matoran helped construct boats for the return trip to Metru Nui. After the return to Metru Nui, Kongu left to help find the Toa Nuva. Along with Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Hewkii, and Nuparu, he traveled south via a land bridge to Karzahni. They were captured and Karzahni made them wear new masks. Kongu rejected his offered mask, deciding to wear a Suletu that they had found earlier. Later, they found a Matoran who had made six Toa canisters years ago, which they escaped in. Toa Voya Nui When they arrived on Voya Nui, Lightning from the Red Star struck the canisters, transforming Kongu and co. into Toa. On Voya Nui, the Toa found out that their faces would glow if they took off their masks. Jaller helped Kongu learn to use his mask by thinking about a battle he had been in years ago. After this, Kongu found it very difficult to turn off his mask. Later, he was upset finding out Nuparu had gotten the Mask of Flight. However, he then decided to teach Nuparu how to fly. When the Inika met up with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, Kongu was partnered with Velika, Garan and Nuparu. After defeating the Nektann on guard they found the Toa Nuva's masks. Later they were ambushed by the Piraka and Brutaka but their comrades arrived. Kongu then confronted and defeated Avak. However, he and the others were later subued by Hakann and Thok, who had stolen Brutaka's power. The Toa and Piraka eventually defeated them, and they all headed down the stairway to the Chamber of Life. When they arrived in a zone which created duplicates of their old enemies, Kongu faced Makuta. As a casual thought crossed his mind, his Zamor Launcher fired on it's own, killing Makuta. Consequently their enemies turned into the Toa Nuva, causing the Toa to be shocked and afraid of their abilities. Some debated whether or not they should proceed, but they went on. When the Toa Nuva disappeared, Kongu realized that they had been illusions, as he had not sensed any thoughts from them. After passing through the Chamber of Death and defeating Umbra, the Toa arrived in the Chamber of Life, where the mask resided. There, they found that the mask had fused a Piraka named Vezon to an enormous Fenrakk spider. During the ensuing battle, Kongu probed the mask's mind, and discovered that it wanted Matoro to be its guardian. The Toa eventually defeated Vezon and Fenrakk using a special Zamor Sphere created by one of their allies, Axonn. But when they tried to take the mask, it flew up the stairway and dove into the sea. The Toa followed it into The Pit, where it transformed them into new forms, the Toa Mahri. Mahri Nui Soon after the transformation, Kongu was the first to discover his new mask power. When the 300 Foot Mutant Venom Eel attacked them, he attempted to read its mind. Instead, hundreds of smaller venom eels appeared and attacked the creature. Battle quickly broke out, and the other Toa discovered, to their distress, that their masks had changed powers. The Venom Eel quickly gained the upper hand, until Hewkii, with his new Mask of Gravity, pinned the Eel to the seafloor and knocked it unconscious. After that confrontation, the team spotted Mahri Nui in the distance and headed off for it. As soon as they got there, they were hit with a hail of Solidified Air Bubbles, until Jaller convinced the Matoran to stop. While Matoro was left behind to talk with Defilak, the leader of Mahri Nui's council, Kongu and the rest went to help free the Fields of Air. As soon as they got there, they were intercepted by the Barraki and their armies of sea creatures. The Barraki then took the five Toa with them to a series of sea caves, and then departed. Although Pridak insisted they were "Guests", the creatures of the deep guarding their caves made it clear they were not supposed to leave. While the other Toa hastily made their escapes, Jaller headed over to help Kongu. He suggested he use his mask, but Kongu wouldn't do it. After last time, he was afraid what might come next. Finally getting fed up, he unleashed an underwater cyclone and scattered the Rays guarding him. Before he knew it, they were attacked by two of the Barraki, Carapar and Kalmah, who had come to check on them. Kongu was hit with a Sea Squid, and was quickly pushed out of the fight. He would have died if not for the Hahnah Crab that was following Jaller. It leaped onto his back and killed the squid, giving Kongu enough strength back to use his mask. The creature that came was a monstrous, ancient Rahi which immediately broke up the fight. The Barraki quickly retreated, and the beast became locked in combat with the revived giant Venom Eel. The two Toa quickly departed to avoid the conflict. On the way back to Mahri Nui, Kongu and Jaller ran into Hewkii, Nuparu, and Hahli. They had just been in Hydraxon's armory, and found a load of multi-barreled weapons called Cordak Blasters. Each Toa Mahri took one, but Kongu immediately took two. When the others gave him questioning looks, he simply said: "Two hands." When they arrived at Mahri Nui, they expected to find Matoro waiting for them. Instead, the Matoran opened fire with their air launchers. The Toa convinced them to stop, and were joined by Matoro. He introduced Maxilos and his pet, Spinax. What the Toa Mahri did not know was that the body of Maxilos was controlled by the spirit of Makuta, and he had only told Matoro about it. The Mahri agreed to split up and search for the Ignika. Kongu went with Jaller, Hewkii with Nuparu, Matoro with Maxilos and Spinax, and Hahli volunteered to go on her own. Before they left, Defilak told them he was honored to have them protecting Mahri Nui, and decided to call them "Toa Mahri". The team promised to try and prove worthy of the trust placed in them. After more searching for the mask, and encounters with the Barraki, Matoro warned the other Toa that the Stone Cord connecting Voya Nui to Mahri Nui must be destroyed to continue on their mission. Kongu and the other Mahri evacuated the Matoran of Mahri Nui up the cord to meet up with Axonn and the Matoran of Voya Nui, where they found shelter in the underground caverns of Voya Nui, where they would be safe when Voya Nui descended back to it's original location. Axonn then provided the Mahri with a Toa Terrain Crawler to assist them. At that point the Mahri headed down the cord in the Toa Terrain Crawler and a major conflict between them, Hydraxon, Gadunka, Maxilos, and the Barraki occurred. During this conflict, Jaller was able to obtain the Mask of Life and passed it on to Matoro. The Mahri then used their Cordak Blasters to destroy the stone cord, and Voya Nui started to descend back down to the Mainland, smashing Mahri Nui into rubble as it sank. As the Toa, chased by the Barraki, followed Voya Nui, they felt the Great Spirit Mata Nui die. Matoro decided to continue following Voya Nui, believing that something could still be done. Jaller told Matoro to go on ahead without the rest of the team, who would prevent the Barraki from catching him as he went on to try and save Mata Nui. Believing that the five remaining Mahri were going to lose against the Barraki, Jaller decided to perform a Nova Blast, which would kill the Barraki...as well as all five of the Toa. Before Jaller could release the devastating blast of energy, Matoro, who had reached the Universe Core and donned the Mask of life, used the mask's power to teleport the other five Toa Mahri to Metru Nui and give them the ability to breathe air. Fortunately, Jaller was able to contain his power. Vakama then approached the Toa Mahri and explained to them what happened to Matoro. ''Destiny War Since then, Kongu and the other Toa Mahri served as Metru Nui's guardians. In that time, they battled the Toa Hagah and a massive Rahi summoned by Kualus. After helping the Toa Hagah get under the Coliseum, Nuparu, Jaller, and Hahli were dispached on a Misson by Helryx to Artidax to summon all of the Visorak there. Hewkii and Kongu were told to guard Metru Nui. After the three left, the Order member reappeared behind the two Toa and knocked them out with her shield. Kongu and Hewkii awoke in a room inside the Coliseum. They encountered Johmak, the female member of the Order who had knocked them out earlier. She then showed them that Metru Nui was being transformed into a war camp for a final confrontation against the Makuta; massive walls now bordered the city, and Matoran were scrambling to get weapons into place. Both he and Hewkii strongly objected to this believing that they made Metru Nui a target, but Johmak told them Metru Nui was always a target. After she disappeared out the window in a hail of crystal shards, the two Toa vowed to do something about their city's predicament. Turaga Vakama told the Toa Mahri about his plan to drive the Rahkshi by them finding Krakua and asking him to awaken a group of Bohrok residing in the Archives. Hahli found Krakua and told him the plan. Hahli then began to rouse the sea in attempt to wreck the Brotherhood's fleet, but a storm suddenly started beyond the city walls, and tossed the fleet around. Three vehicles then arrived above the city, which were Toa Nuva and Takanuva riding on the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6, and Axalara T9. With the Toa Nuva's help, the Toa Mahri and the Order of Mata Nui drove the invaders back. After the surviving invaders departed, the Toa Nuva confirmed that the Great Spirit Mata Nui had been awakened, and Turaga Dume and Vakama both declared the following day to be one of many grand celebrations inside the Coliseum. However, the event was interrupted by the presence of Teridax, who announced that he had taken over the body of the Great Spirit. Reign of Shadows He and the other Toa Mahri later traveled to Zakaz to find out if the other Skakdi warlords had decided to follow Nektann's idea of following Teridax. After travelling through an underwater river for a while the Toa Mahri ended up in a clearing where some Skakdi were doing an experiment with Energized Protodermis. The Skakdi threw a Zyglak, a Steltian slave, a Vortixx and the five Piraka into a tank of Energized Protodermis. The beings fused together into a giant golden monster, who somehow brainwashed the Toa Mahri. Spherus Magna Sometime later Kongu (still led by the fused being) evacuated the Matoran Universe to Spherus Magna. However, their passing was noticed by Kopaka, who informed the Toa Hagah. They then promised him they would do their best to liberate the Toa Mahri from the gold being's thrall. Personality Although the transformation into Toa startled Kongu as much as the others, he worked hard to put his feelings aside and do his duty. Like many Toa of Air, Kongu used humor to lighten up the other Toa and remain focused. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Air Kongu could create, control, and absorb air, as well as many other things. '''Inika': Like all other Toa Inika; Toa Kongu's air powers were supplemented by lightning. He and the others were also immune to the Antidermis virus. Mahri: After being altered by the Ignika, Kongu's air powers were reduced to the point of a normal Toa, not having lightning entwined with them. Mask and Tools Inika: As a Toa Inika, Kongu wore an organic version of the Kanohi Suletu, the Great Mask of Telepathy, which allowed him to read the thoughts and emotions of others, or project these thoughts and emotions into the minds of other beings. He also wielded a Laser Crossbow and multi-shot Zamor Launcher. Mahri: As a Toa Mahri, Kongu wore the Zatth, Mask of Summoning, which called forth any Rahi to his side, though he did not have much control over whatever was summoned. In his Mahri form, Kongu used two Cordak Blasters. He chose to use two for one simple reason, which he summed up in two short words: "Two hands." Before this, he carried Kongu Mahri's Toa Tool. Set Information Kongu (McDonalds promo) *Kongu was released in 2001. *Kongu's set number is 1392. *Kongu has 8 pieces. Kongu (Inika) *Toa Kongu was released in 2006. *Toa Kongu's set number is 8731. *Toa Kongu has 46 pieces. Kongu (Mahri) *Kongu Mahri was released in 2007. *Kongu Mahri's set number is 8910. *Kongu Mahri has 64 pieces. Trivia *Out of all the Toa Inika, Kongu was the most intent on finding the Toa Nuva. *Kongu Inika was the first known Toa of Air to wear an asymmetric Kanohi as his primary mask. *Kongu was one of the two Toa Inika not released in a rebuilt form; the other being Nuparu. *As a set, Kongu Mahri was critically reveiwed, due to having two Cordak Blasters and no melee weapon for up-front fighting. However, as a Inika he wielded the Laser Crossbow, making him having two ranged weapons even then. Gallery Image:Kongu_Tohunga.jpg|Kongu as a Matoran Image:MNOLG_Matoran_Kongu.png|Kongu in MNOG Image:Kongu.jpg|Kongu after his upgrade Image:Kongu_Inika.png|Kongu as a Toa Inika Image:Kongu Inika2.PNG|Another view of Inika Kongu. Image:Kongu Mahri Ani.png|Kongu Mahri. Image:Kongum.PNG|Another Image of Kongu Mahri Image:CTK Toa Mahri Kongu.PNG|Mahri Kongu in Command Toa Kongu Image:Command Toa Mahri Kongu.png|Mahri Kongu in Command Toa Kongu gameplay fi:Kongu Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Toa of Air Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Miru Wearers Category:2001 Category:Suletu Wearers Category:2010 Category:Metru Nui Category:Mata Nui